Folly and Ignorance
by Aero-Lee
Summary: With that said, you now have a choice. You can continue to read this story, or you can put this book down and forget all about it. For if you love the tales of the brave Harry Potter, you may just find history repeats itself...
1. Let's get it started

Hello. My name is Loretta. Last names do not matter in stories and, besides, it would give away the ending. I am the only daughter of Catherine Juel. Yes, you may remember her from the long list of people who fought in the third war. No, not against Voldemort, but a new evil. A horrible dark army even worse than Voldemort's Death Eaters. The name you will learn in time, if you do not still remember.

I am writing this story for my mothers sake. It is possibly the most important story ever to be told, after the stories of Harry Potter, who plays a most important role in this one. In fact, I believe my mother was friends with his great grandson, but that's not important now. What _is_ important is all those lives that were altered due to this dark wizard.

It was about a hundred years after the defeat of Voldemort. The entire wizarding world believed it was in peace. No one else would try to tear it apart again, they thought. How wrong they could be.

Still, people held grudges against "Mudbloods", halfbloods, and blood traitors. Those who dared stand up to them were brutally murdered, and the Ministry never found out. No, I don't think it was ever rebuilt strong enough. But this isn't a story about me. It is about the strongest witches and wizards ever. The ones who stood up to the Dark.

This dark was not like when Voldemort tried to take over. Oh no. Voldemort ruled by convincing people he was right. To try to win them over, making them believe it was the only way. He mostly recruited Slytherins , who joined him believing it was the right thing to do. The Slytherin thing to do. But this was a dark army, not a single wizard. With no leader to order them around it was much more dangerous.

With that said, you now have a choice. You can continue to read this story, which may be the most important story to be put on paper, or you can put this book down and forget all about it. For if you loved the tales of the brave Harry Potter, you might find that reading this, history tends to repeat itself to those that ignore it.

* * *

_AN- okay, so here's the deal. I had this story posted up here a while ago, but deleted it for some reason. The writing style for the first few chapters is really choppy, and I had some touble rewriting it so it makes sense, but i'm determined to keep it up this time, as I have a whole notebook full of ideas and plots and characters for this. A beta would be nice, so any volunteers? Uhm, I feel like I should be writing something, or explaining some more about this story...so if anyone has any questions, just ask and I'll answer it. _


	2. Hey there, Delilah

**Disclaimer- **_Because I suddenly realized that I forgot one in the other chapter, I think I'll let y'all in on a little secret- I'm not JKR. Shocking, I know ;)_

* * *

"Catherine Fia! You better get your butt out of that bed unless you want to miss the train!" That was all it took to get eleven year old Catherine out of bed. You see, in the wizarding world, when you turn eleven you are sent off to school to learn how to use your magic. Today was September 1st, and it's the day the Hogwarts Express takes off from platform 9 ¾ to take the students to Hogwarts, what is said to be the best wizarding school in the world.

Even though Alison Juel, Catherine's mother, was a muggle, she knew a good amount about the wizarding world because her husband, Catherine's father, was a wizard. Alison had straight blond hair and blue eyes.

Catherine also had a twin sister, Delilah. Catherine and Delilah were fraternal twins, but looked almost exactly alike. They both had curly red hair, a trait they inherited from their father, and both even had a crescent shaped birthmark on the palm of their left hands. The only thing that differed was their eyes. Delilah's eyes were bright blue, while Catherine's eyes changed color with her mood, something she absolutely despised.

"Catherine this is the last time. If you don't hurry up we're leaving without you!" her mother said from the other side of the door. Catherine looked up from under her bed, where she was looking for socks, and saw that her sister's bed was empty, something she hadn't noticed before.

"Found it," she said reaching for the other sock, "Coming!" she called, pulling it on and hopping out the door. Catherine had barely made it down the stairs before someone shoved a piece of toast into her hands.

"You're lucky we packed last night," her mother scolded, "Now hop in the car." Catherine slipped her shoes on and jogged outside to the car to made sure her trunks were in the back. Once she was positive everything was there, she got in the back next to her sister.

"Finally, it awakes," Delilah said. Catherine stuck her tongue out at her sister who rolled her eyes and went back to her iPod. _I wonder if we can get these to work at Hogwarts,_ Catherine wondered.

"Got everything?" Alison asked her daughters.

"Yes." "Uh huh." were the responses she got. Alison started the car and backed out of the driveway, starting the trip to Kings Cross Station. Catherine looked out the window at the trees as they rushed passed them. She was very nervous and anxious about going to Hogwarts, but for a different reason than most kids. You see, neither Catherine or Delilah had ever shown the ability to perform magic. They didn't even know they were witches until they had gotten their letter. What worried Catherine the most, was that when she went to get her wand in Diagon Alley it didn't even spark. The shop owner had to make one on the spot that fit both of the twins, Willow and Fairy Wings for Catherine and Elm and Hippogriff down for Delilah. All Catherine could do was hope the wands would work when they were doing actual spells. Catherine turned to Delilah, who had put away her iPod.

"Do you think we're really witches?" she asked her. Delilah smiled.

"Of course. We got our letter, didn't we?"

"But what if-" Catherine didn't get to finish as their mother spoke from the front seat,

"Life's to short to worry about 'What if's ," Alison said, "You received your letter _and_ the Headmaster came to help you get your supplies. I don't think he would have done that if you were a poor little muggle." Catherine was sure her eyes were turning grey.

"No, mom! I didn't mean it like that," she assured. Her mother smiled sadly.

"It's alright. Just go to that school and do your best. Make you father proud." The rest of the car ride was silent.

...

"Okay, dears. Did the Headmaster tell you how to get onto the platform?" Alison asked. Delilah looked at the ticket she was holding.

"Yeah," she answered, "we have to walk through this," Delilah pointed to a pillar. She stuck her hand out. "Cool!" she exclaimed as it went through. Alison drew her children into a hug.

"I never imagined I'd miss you this much. And you haven't even left yet!" Catherine returned the hug.

"Don't worry. We'll be home for Christmas," she said.

"Yeah I know," said Alison, "I'm just being silly. Behave yourselves and do all your homework!" She said before watching her daughters walk through the barrier.

On the other side of the barrier Catherine looked excitedly towards Delilah.

"Can you believe it? We're here!" she exclaimed.

"Not yet," Delilah said, "Lets just load our trunks before we head on." The Juel twins loaded their trunks onto the train with some help from a Prefect, and left to find a compartment. They found an empty one towards the middle and had just sat down when the door opened.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the brown haired witch asked. Delilah looked at Catherine, who shrugged.

"We don't mind." The witch sat down opposite from the twins and stuck out her hand,

"I'm Abigail Neglia," she said. Catherine shook her hand.

"Catherine Juel, and this is my sister Delilah," she said for both of them.

"Hi," Delilah said.

"What are you?" Abigail asked. Catherine and Delilah were momentarily confused until she went on, "_I'm_ a pureblood, but only my dad cares about that kind of stuff. He's _really_ old fashioned." Catherine raised her eyebrows at Delilah, who shot her a look.

"We're halfbloods," Delilah said, "But we don't care about that stuff. Our mums a muggle."

"Really! So, your father was a wizard! Did he go to Hogwarts? What house was your father in? My father was in Ravenclaw, but my mum was in Hufflepuff," rambled Abigail.

"Actually," started Delilah.

"We don't know," finished Catherine. Abigail opened her mouth, but what ever she was about to say got cut off as the compartment door opened and a red head flew in.

"I'm not here," she said before throwing a cloak over herself and disappearing.

"That was…" Delilah trailed off.

"Strange," completed Catherine.

"Yeah," Abigail added. She barely had finished her answer before a black haired boy shot into the compartment.

"Hey, has anyone seen a red head with a cloak?" he asked. Instead of answering, Abigail spoke.

"And your name is…?"

"Oh, Anthony Potter," he said. Abigail nodded.

"Oh, was that a Weasley, then?" she asked. Anthony nodded. Catherine felt like she was missing out on something painfully obvious. Anthony made to sit down, but before he was completely on the seat, a shriek rang out.

"Aha!" Anthony exclaimed as he jumped up, "Give me my cloak back, Jennifer!" As quickly as she disappeared, she reappeared again, pouting.

"You're no fun, Anthony," Jennifer said.

"And _you're _not allowed to steal my cloak!" Anthony accused.

"I wasn't stealing," said Jennifer, "I was…borrowing." Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, borrowed it out of my trunk without telling me!"

"Wouldn't that be stealing?" Jennifer asked, as if she didn't know Anthony was talking about her.

"Ugh!" Anthony screamed, frustrated, "I'm out." he stormed out of the compartment, cloak in hand. Jennifer turned towards the other girls and abruptly stopped laughing.

"Woah!" she said, "You two are, like, twins or something!" Jennifer pointed out about Catherine and Delilah.

"Yeah," Catherine said slowly. "I'm Catherine Juel."

"And I'm Delilah," Delilah introduced.

"Abigail Neglia," Abigail said. Jennifer nodded.

"And I'm-," she started.

"Jennifer Weasley," every one in the compartment said at the same time. They all started laughing and Catherine had a feeling they were going to be great friends.

...

"You never did tell me what house your father was in," Abigail mentioned a little while later.

"Because we don't know," Delilah said.

"Why didn't you just ask him then?" she asked. Catherine opened her mouth to answer but-

"Oh my god!" Jennifer said.

"What?" she questioned.

"Your- your eyes!" said Abigail.

"What about them?"

"They changed from blue to grey!" said Jennifer.

"Yeah, they do that," Delilah shrugged.

"They change with my mood," explained Catherine. Abigail and Jennifer were awestruck.

"Ooh! What does grey mean?"

"My eyes are normally grey when I'm sad, or guilty, sometimes."

"Green?"

"Happy."

"Blue?"

"Relaxed, calm."

"Brown?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Catherine.

"I am!" Delilah butted. "It was that time Jonathon put those worms in your sandwich. Your eyes kinda got brown, like a dark brown."

"So I guess brown means mad," Abigail suggested.

"Or disgusted," added Jennifer.

"_Or_ we could get back on the subject of your father," said Abigail.

"He's dead," Delilah dropped her gaze towards the floor.

"Oh. I am so sorry," Jennifer said sincerely.

"Me too!"

"It's alright," Catherine forced a smile, eyes giving her away, "We didn't know him that well anyways."

"He died before we were born," Delilah said.

"What was his name?" Abigail questioned.

"Dunno," Delilah admitted.

"Dunno?" Abigail said, "How can you _not_ know who your father is? Didn't your mother tell you?"

"Actually," Catherine began.

"She didn't."

"Why wouldn't she tell you?" Abigail exclaimed.

"I'm sure she had a good reason, Abigail," Jennifer defended, "Why don't you ask?"

"Why didn't she then?" demanded Abigail.

"She loved him," Delilah said slowly and softly.

"He wasn't supposed to die," Catherine continued the tone.

"She was," Delilah's eyes had started to water and so had Catherine's. Abigail and Jennifer were stunned quiet.

"Our mum never told us much about our father," told Catherine, "Not his name, where he was from."

"But she did tell us what he was like and where he went to school," said Delilah.

"And she felt we deserved to know how he…how he died."

"You guys have to swear you wont tell anyone what we're going to tell you," Delilah said.

"I wont."

"Cross my heart."

"It was March, right?" said Catherine.

"Yeah, mum and dad went for a walk and she was going to tell him she was pregnant."

"It was getting darker quicker than she expected when they slowed down outside a park."

"When she told him she was pregnant, he was really happy."

"Ecstatic."

"Then someone jumped out and tackled our dad to the ground. He pulled out a wand and shouted something and our mum got paralyzed."

"Then our dad pulled out his wand and un-paralyzed her, telling her to run."

"But, our mum was - is - a muggle. She was defenseless and had never seen a duel before."

"Our dad and the stranger got in a duel, and our mum stood there and watched it."

"All of it. Then the stranger turned around and shot a green curse at our mum and ran away."

"The killing curse!" Abigail exclaimed. "He shot the killing curse!" Jennifer shushed her.

"Thank you, Abigail for that wondrous piece of information," Delilah said sarcastically.

"We already knew that!" said Catherine.

"Then why isn't your mother dead?" she asked, before her eyes got wide. "He didn't! Your father-" Catherine nodded sadly.

"He jumped in front of it. Saving us and our mum, but killing himself." Jennifer got up and hugged the twins.

"He was real brave," she admired.

"He was." It took all of Catherine's self control not to cry then and there.

"Isn't this a touching scene?" said a voice. The girls in the compartment looked up. Standing in the doorway was a girl with platinum blonde hair who looked to be a couple years older than them.

"Malfoy," Abigail spoke up.

"Neglia. Weasley," the Malfoy girl spat.

"Leave," said Jennifer quietly, but Catherine could hear the venom in her voice.

"Why would I do that?" the Malfoy girl asked, "I just wanted to introduce myself to your friends," she turned to the twins. "I'm Vega Malfoy and this is my brother Ian." Catherine hadn't noticed the smaller boy standing next to her. He too had platinum hair, but instead of the cool grey eyes his sister had, he had brown.

"We're Savanna and Sadie Slytherin," Delilah said.

"Mhmm," Vega said, "I _really_ believe that. Come on Ian," she gestured for her brother to follow her, "I'll introduce you to some honorable people."

"Like Slytherins are so honorable!" Abigail called, but they were gone.

"So, what is a Malfoy anyway?" asked Catherine.

"Slytherin scum," was the answer Jennifer supplied.

"My parents went to school with hers. They hated each other," said Abigail.

"Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix," Jennifer said, "Never have, never will."

"Well, I think this feud just added another family."

...

"Every flavor beans?" Catherine asked, "Certainly they can't mean _ever_y flavor. Just the normal ones, right?"

"Trust me, they _do_ mean every flavor," promised Abigail.

"Yeah. Anthony once swore he got a vomit flavored one. But I stick with the normal looking ones," said Jennifer picking out a green one, "What do you think?"

"Green Apple," Delilah said.

"Watermelon," guessed Catherine.

"Grass," Abigail said. Jennifer put it in her mouth then spat it out.

"Eugh! Booger!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"I believe you now. Every flavor!" Catherine gave in. "So, what did you steal from Anthony earlier?"

Jennifer looked uncomfortable for a minute.

"His…cloak," she answered, "He wasn't really mad at me though. I'm always stealing it from him to play pranks on him."

"Pranks? What kind?" Abigail asked.

"I once swapped his chocolate covered peanuts for cockroach clusters. He ate through half of them before realizing it. And I put fireworks in his underwear drawer once," Jennifer said.

"That's funny," Delilah said, "It must be so much easier playing pranks with magic."

"We're never allowed to use real magic outside of school," said Jennifer, "So I guess we'll find out at school." The girls adopted devious grins.

"Do you know what this means, Kitty?" Delilah asked Catherine. She glared at her sister.

"Yes, I do, _Lily,_" responded Catherine.

"Kitty, Lily?" Abigail asked.

"Delilah was always trying to come up with a nickname for me, like Kate, or Katie and one day she called me Kitty. I was furious at her and she wouldn't stop. So I came up with Lily for her. She hates it," Catherine explained.

"Now we need silly nicknames for them," Delilah said wickedly. Catherine smirked.

"You're in for it now," she told them.

"Abigail, Abigail, Abigail," Delilah muttered, "I got it! Bell!" Catherine was struggling to hold back her laughter.

"Bell?" Abigail questioned. "How do you get bell out of Abigail?"

"Well," Delilah said slowly, "You have the sound "Buh" and "Ell" in your name. Also, if you said it real fast it sounds like Tinker Bell. Would you rather be called Tinker?" Abigail shook her head, "Now its your turn Jennifer!"

Jennifer groaned, "No, its alright!" But Delilah was already at work.

"Jennifer, Jennifer, Got it! Fern!" she exclaimed.

"Don't wanna know how you got _fern!" _said Jennifer, "Do not wanna know."

"So now we're Kitty, Bell, Lily, and Fern!" Delilah said happily.

"I though you didn't like the name Lily?" Catherine accused.

"I don't," Delilah said, "But it's a lot less stupid when everyone else has names also!"

"Great," Abigail said sarcastically, "Wonderful, Delilah."

"Lily," she corrected.

"Fine then. Lily!"

"No, that's my name."

"I know it is."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Because you told me to."

"No I didn't. I think your imagining things, Bell."

"Catherine, help me?"

"Your own your own, Bell," Catherine smirked, "And it's Kitty to you." Abigail pushed her off the bench.

"You don't need to be so violent," Catherine told her. She was about to get up when she noticed something under the bench. "Is this anyone's?" she asked holding up the ring. It was silver, and had a ruby embedded into it.

"You know its not mine."

"No."

"I've seen it somewhere, but I can't remember where," said Jennifer.

"That's helpful," Delilah said sarcastically. "I'll hold onto it until we find out who's it is." Catherine passed her the ring and she held onto it.

"Have you ever heard of exploding snap?" Jennifer asked. While she and Abigail explained the rules to Catherine, Delilah looked at the ring, tossing it up and catching it. Jennifer and Abigail had just finished the game of snap when the compartment doors opened again.

"Hey there, Delilah," Anthony Potter said. Catherine smiled.

"_What's it like in New York City_," she sang.

"_I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty_," Delilah joined.

"_Yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_," they finished.

"God, I hate my name," Delilah breathed, "Yes?"

"Uhm," Anthony regained himself, "That's my ring your tossing."

"Oh, sorry," apologized Delilah, handing him the ring, "It's really nice."

"Thanks," Anthony muttered, "It's my fathers. It's been passed down through my family for generations."

"That's where I've seen it before!" Jennifer said, "On your father!"

"You might have seen it once or twice," said Anthony, "He only wore it on special occasions. Well, bye."

"Bye," the girls chorused.

"You two are really good singers," Abigail said to the twins when Anthony left. Catherine blushed.

"Thanks," she murmured. Delilah smiled.

"I'm sure your good too."

"I don't think so," Abigail said.

"Yeah singings not really my…thing, either," said Jennifer.

"Oh, come _on._ Just sing something really quick!" Delilah asked.

"No."

"Please?" Catherine pleaded. Abigail sighed.

"Fine. _Here's thing, we started out friends. It was cool but it was all pretend. Yeah, Yeah. Since you've been gone._"

"That was good!" Catherine said.

"Really!"

"No, you think?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah. See you can sing!" said Delilah.

"Thanks," Abigail said happily, "Jennifer's turn!"

"No way!" she protested.

"Please, please, please, please," Delilah said repeatedly.

Jennifer ignored her and turned to Abigail, "You like muggle music too?"

"I didn't realize there was a difference," interrupted Delilah.

"Well, I guess there isn't. Only who's singing it. There's a lot of magical stations that play muggle music. I'll show you when we get to Hogwarts."

Any further conversation was interrupted by the news that they were arriving at Hogsmeade and should change into their robes. The four girls exchange smiles before changing into their robes.

* * *

_Yeah, so I know it's a pretty crappy way to end a chapter, but I didn't feel like having this chapter being a million pages long, and the next one not so...I just stopped it at a decent place._

_Reviews are appreciated, I like to know what I can fix._

_-Aerynn._


End file.
